This procurement is for the replication of the Baltimore metropolitan and non-metropolitan samples of respondents studied in 1973-1975 during the WHO "International Collaborative Study of Dental Manpower systems in Relation or Oral Health Status (ICS-I)" to document and analyze changes in oral health structures, processes, and outcomes as may have occurred in the 10-15 year interval. A representative sample of respondents from the Baltimore metropolitan and non- metropolitan areas, ages 6-7, 12-13, 35-44 and 65-74, will be surveyed to measure both clinical oral health outcomes as well as appropriate socioeconomic and cultural data to permit analyses of effectiveness and efficency of system components. It is projected that the new study, administered centrally from the WHO in Geneva, will involve seven industrialized nations and three middle-income developing nations, with each country responsible for these sources needed to collect and analyze its own data.